You Had Me at Homicide
"You Had Me At Homicide" is the fourth episode of the first season of CBS All Access' Why Women Kill, and the fourth episode overall. It was released on September 5, 2019. Synopsis Beth Ann takes a walk on the wild side with April, leading to an interesting evening at a dinner party with Rob's boss. Tommy wants to put a label on his relationship with Simone but a visit from Simone's daughter Amy threatens to derail everything. Life in the throuple gets rocky for Taylor, Jade and Eli when they get mixed up with Jade's crazy ex-boyfriend.Why Women Kill - You Had At Homicide |S1 E4| 45:44 - CBS All Access Plot Cold Opening A coroner explains why the need for an autopsy, which is to find out how they die. He further points out that it's easy to understand how they kill but why it happened does not. It could be because they were having an affair, keeping an secret or let a stranger in their bed. Their questionable decisions led his business to stay on. 1963 Beth Ann continues to hang out and bond with April more but Sheila disapproves of how close they are now as friends. During their hanging out, April gives Beth Ann brownies with marijuanas. She refuses to eat it but changes her mind when she learned that Rob was taking marijuana. She takes the brownie and they get high. However, she realizes that she and Rob were invited to his boss' party. Beth Ann gets really high and causes attention at the dinner party. Rob confronts her about her strange act. She reveals that she took marijuana and that she knows that he also took one. Upon returning home, he apologizes to her. She asks why he took marijuana, to which he answers that he wanted to break the rules and that he was tired of pulling a facade act to everyone. She agrees with him and points out that they're missing joy in their lives. Realizing she's right, he decides to roller skate with her in the night. 1984 Tommy gives Simone a sportswatch as a present in their date. However, she refuses to wear his present nor wants to label their relationship. Upset, he leaves her in the diner. As Karl and Simone prepare to give invitations, Amy appears and decides to cancel the wedding because she saw Brad with his ex-girlfriend. Tommy apologizes to Simone and tries to fix their relationship but Amy notices him and invites him to have dinner with her. He accepts because his girlfriend broke up with him. Simone disapproves of her inviting him but Amy points out that she wants to have revenge sex with him to spite Brad. During their dinner, she appears unannounced and brings Brad to have Amy and him reconcile. Tommy confesses that he only accepted her invitation because he wanted to make her jealous and wanting to know how she would feel since there was no label in their relationship. She shows him that she wore the sportswatch that he gave her and invites to meet up with him on Friday. 2019 Duke finds out where Jade lives and he decides to stalk her. Eli tries to help but fails. Taylor appears and threatens that she'll call the cops on him; he leaves. However, Jade finds out from Duke that he'll kill their dog if she doesn't meet up. Taylor and Eli decide to help her rescue the dog. But in the middle of rescuing, Eli brings a hammer and Taylor disapproves of him using it. However, he uses it and takes out the dog. As they return home, Taylor and Eli argue about how Taylor doesn't approve of Eli helping and that he thinks he's worthless and pathetic. She explains to him that he's not but he points out that he only wanted to help and feels that he can prove himself to others. Duke suddenly appears and enters the house. Taylor and Eli tries to stop him but he's more stronger than them. He searches for Jade but she shows up and smacks him with a hammer. He falls down and crashes to a table. She then threatens him that she'll break his other leg if he doesn't leave them. Epilogue The coroner advises if you visit the morgue, you'll see three bodies who were once good people but had bad decisions. Like in the intro, the dead bodies are those who had an affair, kept a secret and let a stranger in their bed. Because of the choices they made, it lead them to death and murder. Cast Starring *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding *Alexandra Daddario as Jade *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton *Sadie Calvano as April *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen Guest Starring *Alicia Coppola as Sheila Mosconi *Leo Howard as Tommy Harte *Li Jun Li as Amy Grove *Peri Gilpin as Vivian Burke *Spencer Garrett as Hal Burke *Kevin McNamara as Duke *Charlie DePew as Brad Jenkins Co-Starring *Robert Gant as Dale Clark *Victoria Kelleher as Gretchen Clark *Amir AboulEla as Coroner *Bobby Nish as Tashiro *Cassandra Relynn as Waitress *Karen Huie as Maid *Clara York as Pamela Kensington *John Patrick Kelly as Joe Kensington Uncredited *Paul Edney as Neighbor Trivia *The episode title parodies the line "You had me at hello" from the 1996 film Jerry Maguire starring Tom Cruise and Renée Zellweger. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Why_Women_Kill_E04_Promo_1.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= Why Women Kill Beth Ann Has an Unfortunate Experience With Pot Brownies References